custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
President of Arcturus Magna
The President of the Council of Arcturus Magna, shortly and most commonly referred to as the President of Arcturus Magna, is the head of state and head of government of the planet of Arcturus Magna. History During the Dracian Refugee Crisis after the Fall of Dracia, the formerly small Government of Arcturus Magna, up until then just comprising Acritus and Filius himself, had to adjust itself to the flocks of refugees flooding into the Arcturan borders. The small government, unable to cope with the sudden administrative hassle, had to be changed, and Filius devised a plan to reform the existing government into a completely new government, complete with its own parliament and head of government. Though the original plan did not involve a head of government, instead giving the Arcturan Council the powers to rule Arcturus Magna, the Arcturan Council did elect its own President, whose position and power gradually grew. When the Galactic Council Treaty was signed in 1.500 AET, the Arcturan Council agreed that there needed to be a change in the system of lawmaking, and a legitimate representative, seen as the "First Citizen", was seen as necessary. The candidacy almost instantly fell towards Filius, whose help in leading and preserving Arcturan stability was revered by many across the galaxy, and whose contributions to the Galactic Council Treaty were essential. Filius, as such, was elected as the legitimate representative. Shortly afterwards, a referendum changed the position of President of the Council of Arcturus Magna to simply President of Arcturus Magna, and the electoral system changed, allowing citizens to vote directly for who was to become the President of Arcturus Magna. Filius, the current President, has been the President of Arcturus Magna since the inception of the office, having been re-elected three times. After the Universal Paralysis occurred, the job of President of Arcturus Magna became largely symbolic, with most of the executive powers lying with Krataxus as Chief Enforcer, instead. Powers and Duties The President of Arcturus Magna, as head of state and head of government of the Arcturan republic, can: *Sign and ratify treaties; **Nullify treaties; *Sign and approve laws; **Veto law proposals; **Nullify existing laws; *Change the constitution with a 3/4th majority approval from the Arcturan Council and a referendum; *Appoint the Chief Enforcer of Arcturus Magna, who will serve as the Justice minister, vice-president and supreme commander of the Arcturan military forces; *Appoint the judges in the Arcturan High Tribunal; *Represent the seat of Arcturus Magna at the Galactic Council. The President of Arcturus Magna is, therefore, an extremely powerful being, nearly the most powerful and influential in the galaxy. But, the President of Arcturus Magna also holds several duties towards the Arcturan masses, including: *Accurately representing the will of the Arcturan masses, while trying to act as a mediator during tensions between multiple groups or species; *Accurately representing the desires of the Arcturans at the Galactic Council; *Making sure that the powers of the democratic state of Arcturus Magna are maintained, and preventing the rise of unfair judgement; *Serving as a check on corruption; *Making sure that laws are executed faithful to the approved proposal; *Leading the Arcturan Council, and permitting all in the Council to speak in case of an argument; *Safeguarding the rule of law, and standing as a symbol of the justice and rule of law that has characterised the Arcturan republic since its foundation. Election Process The President of Arcturus Magna is elected directly in Presidential Elections, with all eligible citizens of the Arcturan Republic being able to vote for their candidate of choice. This direct system of elections was introduced after a direct reform took place in 1.500 AET, which legitimised the position of President of Arcturus Magna. Before the reform, the electoral system was indirect, with the Arcturan Council being directly voted for. The Arcturan Council would then hold a voting session, taking into account which candidate had gained the most votes, and would then collectively vote for the next President of the Arcturan Council. Because of the presumed undemocratic nature of this electoral system, the electoral reform introduced the concept of direct elections at the behest of Filius, who preferred to be chosen by the masses rather than representatives of the masses. Term Length The length of a President's term is fixed at 100 years standard, but a President can become President for an indefinite amount of time in the case of a large-scale emergency, invasion or war. A President can also resign at any given time, directly ending his or her term, and opening up the gap for new elections. In the case of Presidential resignation, an acting President - usually the Chief Enforcer of Arcturus Magna - becomes President until new elections have taken place and a new President has been chosen. Post-Presidency The Constitution of Arcturus Magna guarantees that any former President of Arcturus Magna will be cared for and given a personal apartment in the upper districts of Arcturus City. They are also given their own staff. Despite this, there have been no former Presidents of Arcturus Magna, given the fact that Filius has been President since the inception of the function. Trivia *The President of Arcturus Magna, as a function, was inspired by the President of the United States. Category:Kronian Multiverse Storyline Category:User:ToaFairon Category:ToaFairon Category:Arcturus Magna Saga